Karena Inikan Gintama
by Sasha Kakkoi Chan
Summary: Exchange Fic with Hijikata Rinki-/Kau menghamili Gin-chan!/"Gugurkan dedeknya, Gin-chan,- hiks."/. Aku ingin parfait, belikan cepat dan jangan lupa di olesin mayones yang banyak./ HIJIGIN!/DLDR


"China, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Okita Sougo berucap datar saat melihat sosok gadis Yorozuya yang begitu amat di kenalnya berdiri di depan gerbang Markas Shisengumi. Tunggu, di mana payung ungu yang selalu di bawanya? Dia bahkan kehujanan-

"Toshi ada?" pemikirannya terhenti. Sougo memperhatikan sosok Kagura, kapten divisi 1 Shisengumi merasa kalau nada suaranya di coba di rendam untuk tidak bersuara keras dan sedang menahan.. Emosi?

"Hijikata-san ada di dalam. Kenapa?" Sekarang manik saffir itu mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Aku ingin berbicara dengannya. Boleh aku masuk?" Sougo tidak menjawab namun tubuhnya bergeser untuk mempersilakan gadis berusia 15 tahun itu masuk dalam markas shinsengumi.

Keduanya mulai melangkah, Sougo sesekali melirik ke samping pada Kagura yang berjalan menunduk sambil meremas bajunya yang basah. Sougo ingin membuka mulutnya untuk menawarkan handuk namun tertahan karena Kagura bergumam sesuatu.

"Gin-chan.." Diam sesaat, Sougo kemudian membuka mulut untuk bertanya.

"Kenapa dengan danna?" Kagura mengadah, lalu menggeleng. Sougo mengangkat alisnya bingung, tunggu .. Kenapa ini?

"Kita sudah sampai, kami habis mengadakan rapat. Jadi semua sedang berkumpul." Kagura cuma diam, Sougo tidak ambil pusing lalu membuka pintu _Fusuma_ itu.

"Hijikata-san.. Ada yang mencarimu." Sougo setengah berteriak, Hijikata Toshiro- pemuda berusia 26 tahun yang sedang berbicara dengan Kondo Isao menengok. Tak hanya Hijikata, Kondo dan anggota lainnya menatap ke arah Sougo dan Kagura yang berpenampilan basah kuyup.

"Oyy, Sougo. Ada apa? Kenapa China Musume itu ada di sini?" Sougo mengangkat bahunya.

"Ntah, china katanya ingin berbicara denganmu." Sougo melangkah masuk, dan duduk di samping Hijikata.

"Gadis Yorozuya, ayo masuk. Silakan." Kagura mengangguk, lalu melangkah masuk. Anggota shisengumi yang semuanya orang-orang kepo mulai merapat. Kagura duduk berhadapan dengan Hijikata.

Manik keduanya beradu. Kagura menghela nafas sebentar, tangannya terkepal erat.

"Toshi- ah bukan. Hijikata Toushiro, Kau menghamili Gin-chan. Bertanggung jawablah!"

"HAAAAAAA!?" Dan putung rokok yang berada di bibir Hijikata jatuh di atas lantai.

.

.

.

.

Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki

Karena Inikan Gintama © Sasha TsunDo-S.

HIJIKATA TOSHIRO – SAKATA GINTOKI

(slight SougoKagura)

.

.

EXCHANGE FIC WITH HIJIKATA RINKI.

.

Happy Reading!

(Budayakan Review sehabis membaca)

Don't Like? Don't Read!

.

.

"Enghh-" Hijikata Toshiro menyeringai saat lelaki yang sudah telanjang di bawab kukungan tubuhnya mendesah. Tangan kiri Hijikata masih terus setia memanjakan benda sang kekasih yang menegang di bawah sana.

"Y-yamete! H-hijika-aghh! Yamete!" Sakata Gintoki menjerit. Hijikata mendengus emosi.

"Gintoki... Jangan munafik kau."-sinis. Dengan tak sabar, Hijikata mulai 'memasuki' Gintoki. Manik yang sering menatap malas kini terbelak, tak kuasa menahan rasa sakit saat an*snya dimasuki oleh milik wakil komandan Shisengumi yang berada di atasnya.

"Ugh.." Hijikata sedikit melengguh saat merasakan miliknya dijepit oleh milik Gintoki.

"Gyahh! B-berhenti H-hijikata-kun! B-berhenti sekar-aghh!"

"Diam Gintoki..! Aku ingin menghukummu! Kau meniduri Madao! Dan Aku marah! Sialan kau! Sialan!"

"N-nani?"

 _"Apa maksudmu Yamazaki?"_

 _"B-bukuchou..! Eh tidak.. Ano.. Sebenarnya ada gosip lucu sekaligus menjijikan sih. Danna Yorozuya katanya meniduri pengangguran si Madao, saat malam tahun baru kemarin. Katanya dia mabuk, Madao dikabarkan bunuh diri karena shok." Hijikata terdiam._

 _"Danna..? Maksudmu si Sakata Gintoki itu?"_

 _"Iya, bukuchou. Gilaya, aihh nggak sangka dia belok."_

"Heee- kau bisa jadi 'penyerang' rupanya. Dan- Aku tidak suka!" dirinya mulai melakukan gerakan _in out,_ Gintoki meremas bahu Hijikata. Tubuhnya tersentak, Hijikata melakukannya dengan kasar dan cepat.

"B-berhenti bodoh! Agh- umghh!" bibir itu kembali di cumbunya, lidah Hijikata dengan kasar menerobos masuk, menari-nari, mengabsen dan menghisap lidah si silver. Gerakan yang di bawah semakin di percepat, kedua tangan Hijikata bergerilya menyentuh bagian tubuh lainnya, Gintoki terbuai. Lelaki berambut silver itu membalas ciuman dari dalam ciuman.

"Egg- hiji- ahh!" Hijikata peka akan kode desahan, gerakan di bawah sana makin di percepat. Ciuman panas itu terlepas, Hijikata bersandar pada leher putih yang di banjiri keringat dan saliva.

"Egh.. Sedikit lagi.. Eggh!"

"Aghh!"cengkraman Gintoki pada bahu itu mengerat, Hijikata mengepal. Sediki-

"Aggg~" Hijikata keluar, begitu pun dengan Gintoki. Keduanya mengambil pasokan oksigen dengan rakus, terbukti dengan dada yang naik turun dengan cepat.

"B...-"

"Hah? Ngomong apa kamu?"Ucap Hijikata.

"B-baka..! Teme! Kenapa kau keluarkan di dalam!? Kalau aku hamil gimana, kusoyaro!?" eh- Hijikata mendengus menahan tawa. Tubuhnya bangkit, menatap jauh pada sepasang ruby itu.

"Nggak akan. Kamu kan laki-laki, kalau kau hamil aku akan meninggalkanmu."

"T-teme!"

"Saa~ ayo ke ronde kedua."

"Eh- Agh!"

.

.

 **Lima bulan kemudian**

'Prangg'

"Hughhh-" Sakata Gintoki, menjatuhkan gelas berisi parfait kesukaannya di lantai. Kagura yang sedang asik memaikan handphonenya menengok pada lelaki berusia 26 tahun yang nampak mengeram memegangi perutnya.

"Gin-chan.. Nani aru ka?" Tanya Kagura. Gadis berambut vermililon yang di cepol dua itu turun dari atas sofa, mendekati Gintoki. Gintoki menggeleng, lelaki bersurai silver meremas pakaian kebesarannya.

"Aku mendengar barang pecah, Ada Ap- Gin-san! Ada apa!?" Shinpachi yang datang dari arah dapur melangkah cepat ke arah Gintoki. Kagura menggenggam tangan Gintoki, dan gadis bungsu anak Umibozu itu bisa merasakan keringat dingin dari Gintoki.

"P-perutku.." Shinpachi terperahnya, telunjuknya bergerak ke arah 'bawah' Gintoki.

"G-gin-san.. I-itu.."

"Ada apa, oy Shinpachi?" tanya Kagura. Gintoki pun dengan susah payah melirik pada Si kacamata.

"I-itu.. D-darah.. B-burungmu berdarah."

"HAAA!? Ngomong apa kau, Megane! Serius oyy!" teriak Kagura.

"Aku serius Kagura-chan! Dan jangan panggil aku megane!" balas Shinpachi. Kagura diam, saffirnya membulat melihat darah yang menetes di lantai.

"G-gin-chan.."

'Bruggh!'

"GIN-CHAN!/AMBULANCE!"

.

.

"Ano.. Maaf sebelumnya. Ini terdengar gila. Tapi, ini kenyataan. Sakata-san hamil." Kagura menganga, Kacamata Shinpachi retak. Kedua anak buah Gintoki tersebut sekarang berada di ruang dokter yang memeriksa Gintoki, lelaki berambut silver itu di bawa kerumah sakit Aedo Hospital dan sekarang terbaring tak berdaya di ruang inap rumah sakit karena mengeluarkan darah yang banyak dari lubang an*snya.

"H-haa.. C-chotto, S-sensei.. A-apa maksud a-anda.. G-gin-san itu l-laki-laki loh.." Ucap Shinpachi sambil mengelap kacamatanya.

"Sou da yo, Sensei! Gin-chan laki-laki, dan laki-laki siapa yang berani menghamili dia." ucap Kagura.

"K-kagura-chan.. Itu mungkin saja karena Gin-san punya wajah imut sebagai pria." kata Shinpachi. Kagura menatap Shinpachi datar.

"Oh, dan laki-laki yang dekat dengan gin-chan hanya Shinpachi, dan-."Saffirnya lalu menatap sengit Shinpachi.

"Megane! Kaulah yang menghamili Gin-chan!" Kagura menunjuk Shinpachi. Shinpachi menganga. Lelaki berusia 19 tahun itu ikut berdiri.

"Jaga bicaramu, Kusogaki! Teme! Biarpun menjomblo tingkat akut! Aku masih normal membedakan mana b*tang dan mana l*bang, bangsat! Aku Masih Suka Perempuan!" Shinpachi balas berteriak. Kagura ngumpil, lalu mendecih.

"Mungkin saja kan." desis Kagura.

"Memang tidak, Kuso! Cuihh, amit-amit!"Shinpachi meludah.

"Tenanglah kalian berdua." Si dokter mulai melerai. Kagura dan Shinpachi melempar pandangan berlawanan, si dokter hanya menghela nafas.

"Untuk pertanyaan siapa yang menghamili lebih baik kalian tanyakan padanya. Ah, gara-gara pertengkaran kalian aku lupa mengatakan informasi penting." si dokter mulai serius.

"Informasi apa sensei?"

"Itu..-"

.

'Sreegghh'

Gintoki yang awalnya menatap ke luar jendela menengok pada Kagura dan Shinpachi yang masuk dalam kamar inapnya.

"Oy oy.. Kenapa dengan wajah sedih kalian itu hah? Ya ampun.." ucap Gintoki. Mata Kagura berlinang air mata, dengan kecepatan darah yatonya, gadis itu berlari memeluk pria yang di anggapnya sebagai ayah angkatnya.

"Gin-chan! Doushiyo-aru!? Kenapa!? Apa yang terjadi padamu!? Hiks.." Gintoki diam, tangannya terangkat untuk mengelus rambut Kagura.

"Gin-san.. Kami mohon! Ceritakan pada kami apa yang terjadi? S-siapa.. Siapa yang menghamilimu dengan sp*r** kotornya!? Siapa!?" Sungguh, Gintoki ingin tertawa namun dia tidak boleh merusak suasana.

"Hijikata." Kagura mengadah, Shinpachi membuka mulutnya shok.

"H-HIJIKATA-SAN!?/TOSHI!?" Gintoki mengangguk.

"Toshi-teme! Akan ku bunuh dia!" Gintoki segera mencengkram lengan Kagura, gadis itu menoleh.

"Ini rahasia kita saja, aku mohon." Shinpachi diam. Kagura kembali memeluk Gintoki.

"Gin-san.. Ano.. Itu sudah berapa bulan?"

"Hmm..? Sepertinya.. Lima bulan."

"LIMA!?"

"Iya, patsuan. Dan berhenti teriak-teriak." Gintoki mendesah.

"Ini.. Pasti bukan pertama kalinya. Ya kan?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Kesakitan pada perutmu.. Itu bukan pertama kalinya kan?"

"Iya." jawab Gintoki tenang.

"Kenapa...? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu kami.. Kenapa.."

"Hey- aku saja baru tau kalau aku hamil. Ku kira ini hanya mual dan sakit perut biasa."

"Ka-kau.. Tetap saja! Harus katakan! Tentang kesakitanmu!"

"Baiklah, saat ini aku sakit. Aku malu, pada diriku. Pada kalian dan kepada semua. Aku sakit." ucap Gintoki pilu.

"Kalau begitu.. G-gin-san.. Ini terdengar gila tapi kami tidak mau kehilanganmu." ucap Shinpachi. Kagura mengigit bibir bawahnya.

"Gugurkan dedeknya, Gin-chan,- hiks."

.

"- Tubuh Sakata-san adalah tubuh pria, maka sungguh tidak normal dan akan membahayakan dirinya. Suatu keajaiban kalau bayi itu tumbuh sehat, namun itu hanya kemungkinan kecil. Ini kasus yang jarang di temui, bahkan langka. Dia harus mengugurkannya, atau nyawanya benar-benar hilang."

.

Gintoki terdiam setelah mendengar penjelasan Shinpachi. Sebuah lengkungan kecil tercipta di bibirnya.

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja, gimbal!"

"Tak apa. Aku tidak akan menggugurkannya walau nyawaku taruhannya." Kagura dan Shinpachi terbelak.

"Ho-hoy yang benar saja kau, rambut gimbal! Jangan bercanda!" teriak Kagura. Shinpachi mengepal.

"Itu benar Gin-san! K-kami tidak mau kehilanganmu!" Gintoki tersenyum.

"Tapi aku tidak mau kehilangan dia."

"Kalian mau membantuku'kan?" tangisan Kagura pecah, Shinpachi bergetar.

"Hiks.. Bayar gaji.. Hiks.. Kami.. Kalau begitu.. Hwuaaa!" Shinpachi ikut pecah bersama dengan Kagura. Kedua remaja itu lalu memeluk Gintoki.

"Tentu, aku akan tambahkan bonus."

.

.

Sudah sebulan lebih Gintoki di rawat, Shinpachi dan Kagura pun bergantian menjaganya. Keduanya berhasil menutup mulut untuk tidak memberitahu siapapun. Perut Gintoki mulai terlihat* dan dirinya makin susah untuk berkeliaran, tapi Shinpachi dan Kagura selalu siap sedia membantu segalanya kebutuhan, seperti... Ngidam?

"Oyy patsuan. Aku lagi ngidam. Belikan aku parfait yang di jual di toko kau bekerja dulu." ucap Gintoki sambil membaca jump.

"Hah? Beneran ngidam? Kok nggak ada bedanya? Kau memang suka parfait kan, pakai alasan ngidam lagi. Nanti aja." jawab Shinpachi lalu melanjutkan kegiatan fanboynya.

"Hoy, ini beneran tau. Aku ingin parfait, belikan cepat dan jangan lupa di olesin mayones yang banyak." kata Gintoki sambil ngupil.

"Wah, beneran ngidam aru." ucap Kagura sambil memakan makanan milik Gintoki. Shinpachi shok.

"Eh? Beneran? Mayones?"

.. Atau.. Membantu menuntaskan rasa... kangen?

"Ada apa, Gin-chan? Kau membutuhkan sesuatu?" tanya Kagura. Gintoki yang sedari tadi resah menatap Kagura.

"Begini, Kagura.. Aku.. Tiba-tiba saja.. Merindukan.. Hijikata." Kagura menatap Gintoki datar.

"Jadi.. Kau ingin bertemu Toshi, dan Taraa~ Rahasiamu terbongkar . Begitu aru ka?"

"B-bukan begitu..! Ano.. Misalkan bajunya atau apalah itu.. Pokoknya miliknya.. Yang bisa nuntaskan rasa... Kangen... Yah kayak gitu.." Kagura mendengus. Gadis dari klan Yato itu mengambil payung ungu miliknya, lalu berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Baiklah, aku akan 'mengambilnya'. Ayo, Sadaharu. Kita pergi."

"Ho-hoy Kagura.. Jangan lakukan hal yang aneh-aneh!"

"Urusai! Wakatta." dan gadis Yato beserta peliharaan menghilang dari pandang lelaki berambut silver itu.

Dan, tiga puluh menit kemudian muncul Kagura sambil menenteng payungnya yang ujungnya masih mengeluarkan asap, dan Sadaharu yang muncul sambil mengigit sebuah pakaian seragam hitam yang di penuhi bercak.. Darah.

"Ini.. Aku sudah ambilkan, masih hangat dan fresh. Di ambil langsung dari tubuh pemiliknya. Berikan pada Gin-chan, Sadaharu." ucap Kagura, gadis itu lalu melompat di atas sofa sambil ngemil Sukonbu. Gintoki mengambil baju yang merupakan seragam dari kepolisian Shisengumi yang di penuhi darah dengan wajah.. Ngeri.

"K-kagura.. Apa.. Yang terjadi hah!? Kenapa ini di penuhi darah!" seru Gintoki.

"Ck.. Abaikan saja, kriting. Yang penting aku sudah membantumu menuntaskan hasrat kangenmu." balas Kagura.

"Gzzz... Tapi bukan begi-"

"Tadaima! Ah Gin-san. Tadi aku melihat Hijikata-san yang berlari mungkin pulang dengan tubuh telanjang, tubuhnya di penuhi luka bakar, cakaran dan gigitan. Aih, ngeri. Ah, itu baju milik siapa?" Gintoki sudah tidak mengindahkan pertanyaan Shinpachi. Kagura cengar-cengir. Gintoki menatap tajam pada sepasang saffir itu.

"KA-GU-RA!"

"Haik! Gomen aruu!" dan selanjutnya di ruang inap nomor 1225 itu terdengar suara tembakan, pekikan, lolongan dan ratap tangis yang memilukan.

.

.

Malam ini malam galaunya para jom- ah single atau nama aslinya malam minggu. Dan kesepakatan saat malam ini Kagura dan Shinpachi menginap bersama di rumah sakit menjaga Gintoki. Sadaharu- anjing milik Kagura dan yorozuya di tempatkan dirumah untuk berjaga, Kagura sudah memberikan pesan sana-sini, dan memperingatkan untuk buang eek di tempat yang sudah di siapkan. Malam minggu di sertai hujan, memberi kebahagian sendiri bagi para jom- single yang senang para pasangan tidak ada yang berkeliaran. Begitupun bagi trio jom- single Yorozuya. Para anggota Yorozuya nampak asik dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Shinpachi sedang semangat dan asik mendengarkan lagu baru dari idol favoritnya Otsu yang berjudul "Papihmu itu b*chi", Kagura sedang asik dengan jeruk yang di beli Shinpachi, dan Gintoki dengan Komik Jump mingguannya.

"Gin-chan, kau mau jeruk?" tanya Kagura sambil menguyah jeruk yg sudah dia kupas. Gintoki mengagguk.

"Okley! Oyy megane, cepat kupasin, Gin-chan mau jeruk." Shinpachi cuma diam, kepalanya angguk-angguk sana sini. Kagura menatap datar Shinpachi.

"Oyy pattsuan! Oyyy! Oyyy-"

"Dia lagi dengerin lagu, Kagura. Pantesan budek." ucap Gintoki. Perempatan siku-siku muncul di dahi Kagura. Kagura segera mengupas kulit jeruk dengan beringas lalu berjalan memberikannya pada Gintoki.

"Ini, Gin-chan." Gintoki menerima jeruk yang diberikan Kagura, gadis itu lalu berjalan menuju Shinpachi yang sedang asik goyang-goyangan. Kagura menyeringai, lalu dengan kasarnya menarik paksa airphone yang di pakai pemuda itu, lalu-

"OOY! MEGANEE!" - dengan bedebahnya berteriak di telinga si kacamata. Shinpachi menggeram.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, KAGURA-CHAN!?" Teriak Shinpachi.

"MAKANYA KALAU ORANG PANGGIL ITU DENGAR, MEGANE JOMBLO!"Kagura balas berteriak.

"JANGAN MENYINGGUNG KE JOMB- bukan! SINGLE-ANKU! KUSOGAKI!"

"SIAPA YANG KAU PANGGIL KUSOGAKI, HAH!?" seru Kagura.

"Hoy hoy.. kalian berdua.. berhenti beradu mulut, berisik." Ucap Gintoki.

"APA HAH, KAU KIRA KAU ITU SOK KEREN APA DENGAN MEMAKAI KACAMATA!? MAU MENGIKUTI MIDORIRI SHINTAROUSHI TAPI GAGAL, CUIH!"

"ENAK SAJA, NGGAK SUDI! GANTENGAN AKU JUGA!" balas Shinpachi. Kagura bersedekap.

"Aih, nyadar lu nyet. Ih, Jomblo pengikut Otsu." Ucap Kagura.

"Apa lu bilang nyet, enak aja. Cantikan Otsu daripada kau ya, nyadar oyy. Mirror!" Balas Shinpachi tidak kalah sadis.

"Cukup kalian berdua, Kusogaki! Oyy Kagura! Patsuan!- Hoy! Ughh..." Gintoki memegangi perutnya

"Enak aja kau samakan aku dengan idol murahan itu, eh.. Aku ini mewarisi tubuh model mamih, awas aja ya! Kau akan _nosebleed_ suatu saat nanti." Ucap Kagura tajam.

"Cuih, bocah nakal kayak kau tidak akan membuatku _nosebleed._ " Shinpachi ikut bersedekap.

"-K-kalian.. ughh.. K-kagura.." Selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya sudah tergeletak di lantai. Keringat dingin mulai membanjiri tubuhnya. Sungguh, Gintoki merasa kalau ini sakit perut terhebat yang dia alami. Kagura dan Shinpachi masih adu mulut –

"Wow~ Berarti kau homo patsuan." Ejek Kagura.

"APA! COBA ULANGIN, HAH!?" Teriak Shinpachi.

"Gin-chan, ada yang akan mengikuti- GIN-CHAN!" Pekik Kagura saat melihat Gintoki sudah tergeletak di atas lantai sambil memegangi perutnya. Kagura dan Shinpachi berlari mendekati lelaki berambut silver itu.

"Gin-chan! Nani aru ka!? Gin-chan!?" teriak Kagura panik. Shinpachi pun tidak kalah paniknya.

"A-aku akan panggil dokter!"dan lelaki berkacamata itu berlari keluar ruangan Gintoki.

"G-gin-chan.. A-ada apa aru... Katakan padaku! Ne Gin-chan!" sungguh Kagura kepanikan sekarang. Gintoki meremas lengan Kagura.

"H-hijikata.. a–aku..." Kagura terdiam. Maniknya terbelak.

"Gin-chan.. Kau..-"

"Gin-San!" Shinpachi muncul bersama dokter. Segera saja mereka di bantu dua suster untuk mengangkat Gintoki ke atas ranjang.

"Kalian berdua, tunggulah di luar. Saya akan memeriksanya." Kagura dan Shinpachi tidak menyahut, keduanya berjalan keluar kamar. Pintu tertutup, Kagura duduk di kursi sambil menunduk dan Shinpachi sedang bersandar di dinding.

"Ne, patsuan. Bagaimana kalau kita... memberitahu Toshi?" Shinpachi menatap Kagura.

"Apa maksudmu Kagura-chan? Gin-san selama ini ingin menutupinya, kau tahukan?" kata Shinpachi.

"Tapi...! Aku tidak mau..! Gin-chan.. Aku tidak mau Gin-chan menderita sendirian!" pekik Kagura. Shinpachi terdiam.

"Kagura-chan.. Dia tidak sendirian, dia punya kita. Gin-san sudah malu kau tahu, aku tidak mau dia menderita."

"Dan membiarkan Toshi tidak tahu menahu tentang rasa malunya? Dia memang bersama kita.. tapi tidak hatinya.. Tadi... Gin-chan.. memanggil.. Toshi.." ucap Kagura.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu Kagura-chan..?"

"Gin-chan memanggil nama Toshi! DI MEMANGGIL SI BRENGSEK ITU! GIN-CHAN MEMBUTUHKAN TOSHI! MEREKA BERDUA MEMBUTUHKAN TOSHI! BUKAN KITA!" seru Kagura. Shinpachi tersentak.

"K-kau..-" Kagura bangkit dari kursinya.

"Gomen, Patsuan.. Gomen Gin-chan.. Aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi."

"KAGURA-CHAN!" hazel Shinpachi hanya bisa menatap punggung yang berlari menjauh tersebut. Shinpachi menunduk.

"Kuso! Gin-san!"

.

.

.

"Wow, Hijikata-san kau hebat." Sougo berucap datar, lelaki yang lebih muda 7 tahun dari Hijikata berpose bersandar pada daun pintu kamar lelaki pecinta mayones itu.

"Diam kau, brengsek. Ini tidak ada urusannya denganmu." Lelaki itu tampak sibuk mengobrak isi lemari pakaiannya.

"Memang bukan. Hah~ kau bukan panutan yang tepat, harusnya kau seppuku sana karena menghamili tanpa bertanggung jawab." Hijikata sibuk memakai jeketnya, lalu kemudian mengambil pedang miliknya.

"Aku tidak tahu, kusogaki! Kalau aku tau aku tidak akan shok seperti ini!" Sougo mendengus.

"Pantasan saja, setiap kita bertemu mereka berdua pasti mereka akan lari seperti melihat hantu. Dan terlebih kalau di pikir-pikir sudah sekitaran dua bulan aku tidak melihat _Danna_." Hijikata tidak menyahut. Tangannya sibuk memindahkan beberapa pakaiannya kedalam tas besar miliknya. Sougo menyeringai.

"Ne, Bagaimana sampai kau ' _meniduri'danna_? Ku kira kau itu _straight_. Hahahah... Setelah karam dengan kakakku, kau menjadi _belok_ ternyata." Hijikata berhenti beraktivitas. Hijikata mengadah dan menatap tajam Sougo.

"Bukan urusanmu, kusogaki."

"Hahahah! Ternyata benar hahahahah! Sugoi desho ne!" Sougo tertawa.

"Urusei." Hijikata melanjutkan aktivitasnya. Sougo berdehem , mencoba meredakan tawanya.

"Gadis yorozuya itu..?" tanya Hijikata tanpa melepaskan aktivitasnya. Sougo mengangkat alisnya.

"Di kamarku. Tidur." Hijikata mengadah dan menatap Sougo.

"Oy, kenapa kau tidak membawanya ke kamar kosong lainnya? Kenapa harus di kamarmu?" cerocos Hiikata. Sougo menyeringai.

" _Why_? Kalau di pikir-pikir... Aku ingin mengikuti _teknik_ mu." Hijikata terbelak.

"Ho-hoy! Jangan bercanda kau! Ini masalah yang serius, kusogaki! Dan kau kira aku ini bermain-main hah, jangan bercanda! Kalau akan menyesal, kusoyaro!" Sougo mendengus, lalu berbalik –

"Tidak akan. Karena aku bukan meniduri _pria_." – lalu menjauh dari kamar Hijikata. Hijikata mengepal.

"APA MAKSUDMU, HAH!" Hijikata menahan emosi, sungguh dia ingin mengejar dan menghajar mantan calon adik iparnya namun dia harus cepat-cepat. Tas besar itu di tutup, Hijikata mengganti seragam Shisengumi dengan _hakama_ coklatmiliknya. Setelah semuanya sudah di rasa siap, Hijikat menggendong tasnya dan berjalan depan pintu kamar Sougo, Kagura berdiri sambil bersandar ke dinding. Sepasang safir itu menatapnya intens.

"Nani?"

"Kau.. Kalau Gin-chan menderita aku akan membunuhmu." desis Kagura. Hijikata mengambil batang rokoknya dan menyalakannya. Menghisap nikotin itu lalu menghembuskan asapnya.

".. Tenang saja. Kalau itu terjadi maka datang dan bunuh aku." Kagura hendak membalas namun pintu kamar Sougo terbuka, menampilkan sosok Sougo yang muncul dengan _hakama_ putih miliknya.

"Ne, Hijikata-san. Kau tenang saja, Aku dan _china_ akan memastikan mayatmu selamat sampai liang bumi." Bungsu Okita itu datang lalu merangkul Kagura sambil menyeringai, Hijikata mendengus. Kagura menggeram.

"Lepaskan rangkulanmu, Kusogaki!" Kagura dengan paksa melepaskan rangkulan Sougo. Sougo mendengus. Hijkata menghela nafas, lalu mulai melangkah lagi.

"INGAT KATA-KATAKU, KUSO TOSHI!" teriak Kagura. Hijikata berbalik lalu menatap tajam Kagura.

"SIAPA YANG KAU PANGGIL KUSO TOSHI, _CHINA MUSUME_ , HAH!" Balas Hijikata. Kagura tidak membalas namun mengancungkan jari tengahnya pada Hijikata, sedangkan Sougo menggerakan Jarinya datar di depan leher, isyarat untuk membunuh Hijikata nanti.

"BANGSAT KALIAN BERDUA, DASAR PASANGAN SADIST!" geram Hijikata. Sougo tersenyum.

"Terimakasih!" cih, Hijikata berbalik dan melanjutkan jalannya. Dia sudah muak menengok ke belakang, bisa di dengar kalau Duo Sadist di belakangnya sedang beradu mulut.

Di depan Gerbang, Hijikata bertemu dengan Kondo. Pria yang selalu menjadi _stalker_ nomor Satu Shimura Otae itu menatapnya diam. Hiikata menunduk hormat.

"Tak apa Toshi, Kau ku ijinkan."

"Terimakasih Kondo-san." Ucap Hiikata.

"Ucapkan salamku untuk Yorozuya, ya." Kondo berucap sambil tersenyum. Hijikata terharu, sungguh tidak salah dia begitu menghormati Kondo.

"..Ya!"

.

.

'Sreggghh!'

"Patsuan! Kagura!" Gintoki bangun dari tidurnya dan mencoba menengok ke arah pintu, dan nampak di sananlah bukan gadisYato atau Kacamata yang di harapkan, namun pria berponi V yang menatapnya datar. Hijikata, menghisap rokoknya sekali lalu menjatuhkannya di lantai lalu menginjaknya.

"Ya ampun.. Kau benar-benar brengsek, Sakata Gintoki." Datar, sepasang mata ruby Gintoki terbelak.

"H.. HIJIKATA!?" Hijikata menjatuhkan tasnya, lalu berjalan mendekati Gintoki. Gintoki menegang.

"C-chotto... K-kau.. kenapa kau ada di sin-"

'brugh!'

Gintoki tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya, Hijikata memeluknya.

Ya..

MEMELUKNYA!

"H-hijikata!? K-"

"BAKAYARO! Apa yang kau pikirkan hingga menyembunyikan ini padaku, Hah!?"

"C-chotto.. Aku..-"

"Kau ingin membuatku penuh rasa bersalah, hah!?"

"K-kau menangis..?" Hijikata semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, tidak. Dia tidak mau Gintoki menyadari air matanya, namun sepertinya sia-sia. Lelaki berambut silver itu menyadarinya.

"Kau sungguh bodoh, rambut gimbal!" maki Hijikata.

"Kurang ajar kau, ini salahmu!" balas Gintoki. Hijikata melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Gintoki.

"Hah!? Apa maksudmu!?" Gintoki menunduk.

"Kau.. Kau tidak ingat?" tanya Gintoki.

"Katakan dengan jelas! Aku tidak mengerti!" ucap Hijikata.

"Kau.. Kau berkata ' _kalau kau hamil aku akan meninggalkanmu'_ kau tidak ingat? Dasar maniak mayones!" ucap Gintoki kesal. Hijikata melongo.

"Jadi... Karena itu..?"

"Karena itu' katamu!? Hei itu menyakitkan tahu!" desis Gintoki.

"Jadi.. maksudmu lebih baik aku tidak mengetahuinya dengan begitu aku pasti tidak akan meninggalkanmu?" Gintoki mengangguk. Hiikata tertawa.

"Dasar Bodoh! Mana mungkin itu terjadi." Hiikata tersenyum, dengan cepat dirinya mengecup bibir yang begitu dia rindukan.

"So..?"

"Aku akan selalu bersamamu, rambut gimbal. Bersamamu, dan juga dirinya." Hijikata mendekatkan dirinya di perut Gintoki yang membesar, dimana ada kehidupan di sana. Anaknya. Mengecupnya dengan lembut perut Gintoki.

"Umphh- Hahahahah!" Gintoki tertawa, Hijikata tersenyum. Gintoki menghentikan tawanya dan menatap lembut Hijikata.

"Okaeri, Hijikata." Ucap Gintoki. Hiikata mendengus.

"Hei, ini rumah sakit, bukan rumah." Ucap Hijikata.

"Urusai! Jangan merusak suasana, mayones." Hiikata mendengus, lalu tersenyum.

"Aa.. Okaeri, mami Gin."

.

"Yappari na.. Itu yang di butuhkan Gin-chan." Shinpachi yang sedang menatap adegan HijiGin itu dari jendela pintu itu tersentak dan menengok pada Kagura yang berdiri di belakangnya sambil bersedekap dada. Baju _cheongsam_ yang sebelumnya di pakai kini sudah terganti dengan _hakama_ berwarna putih yang kebesaran untuk gadis berusia 15 tahun itu.

"Souda ne.." Shinpachi kembali menengok ke dalam sana, tampak Gintoki tertawa saat Hijikata mengelus perutnya. Shinpachi tersenyum.

"Harusnya kita beritahu saja dari awal, dasar Gin-san pembohong." Ucap Shinpachi.

"Bukan pembohong-aru. Dia hanya menyembunyikan kesakitannya." Ucap Kagura. Shinpachi menatap Kagura kaget,

"Kagura-chan.. Kenapa sikapmu sangat dewasa Sekali?"

"Tentu saja, Megane! Aku bukan anak kecil, kusoyaro!"

"Jangan memanggilku, Megane! Kagura-chan!" Kagura mengupil kemudian berbalik.

"Haik.. Haik~ Jaa na! Patsuan." Gadis berambut _vermilion_ itu berjalan menjauh dari Shinpachi dan Shinpachi baru menyadari kalau di ujung lorong nampak sosok Okita Sougo yang berdiri di sana. Kagura menghampiri Sougo, lalu keduanya berjalan bersama menjauh dan hilang dari pandangan si kacamata. Shinpachi tersenyum. Dia mengeluarkan Hpnya, lalu memakai airphone dan memutar lagu dari Otsu, kemudian berlalu dari ruangan tersebut.

.

Kandungan Gintoki sudah di bulan ke sembilan, Hijikata semakin posesif dan perhatian pada Gintoki. Sougo dan Kagura biasa datang berkunjung dan berkelahi di depan Gintoki karena hal sepele dan berakhir dengan Sougo yang mencium Kagura agar diam. Shinpachi datang bersama dengan kakaknya Otae untuk mengunjungi Gintoki, dan tak lupa Stalker kelas kakap, Kondo Isao yang berakhir tragis di tangan Otae.

Saat ini, Mereka semua berkumpul, Kagura sedang tiduran di atas tubuh Sadaharu. Di sampingnya Sougo sedang sandaran di tubuh anjing besar tersebut, tak lupa SleepMask yang menutupi matanya. Shinpachi sedang asik mendengarkan lagu dari Otsu dan Kondo yang sedang menjadi samsak tinju Otae. Hiikata sedang memakan mayonesnya dan Gintoki sedang memakinya untuk membuang makanan anjing itu. Sekarang dia sudah tidak ngidam Mayones, namun sekarang dia jijik jika melihat benda berwarna kuning tersebut. Sedang asik mencaci, Gintoki merasakan Sakit pada perutnya, segera saja dia mencengkram lengan Hiikata.

"Nan.. Gintoki!? Doushita No!?" Hijikata panik. Kagura bangkit dari tidurnya dan turun dari tubuh Sadaharu lalu berlari ke arah Gintoki.

"Gin-chan!? Nani aru ka!?" Gintoki mencoba membuka matanya dan menatap Gintoki.

"D-dia mau keluar.. Aghh!"

"DOKTER! PANGGIL DOKTER!" yang lain yang sudah pada sadar, segera mengelilingi Gintoki. Kagura berlari keluar memanggil Dokter,

"G-gintoki.. aduuhh... M-mesin waktu! Mana mesin waktu!?" seru Hijikata. Gintoki sudah tergesa-gesa, lelaki silver itu meremas selimutnya.

"Tenangkan dirimu, Toshi!" ucap Kondo, si Gorilla itu ikutan panik.

"Tenanglah Hijikata-san. Tarik nafas, buang~ nah kelurakan dedeknya Hijikata-san."

"JANGAN MAIN-MAIN KAU SOUGO!" teriak Hijikata. Sougo hanya tertawa.

"Sou desho, Okita-san. Ini sudah genting!" ucap Shinpachi.

"DOKTERNYA DATANG!" Seru Kagura, di belakangnya sorang dokter dan dua suster masuk.

"Tolong permisi sebentar." ucap si Dokter. Hijikata dan Kondo mundur, si dokter membuka pakaian Gintoki dan memeriksa kem*luan Gintoki.

"Gawat, sepertinya kita harus mengoperasinya." ucap si dokter. Hijikata terbelak.

"A-apa?"

"Kita tidak punya lain."

"L-lakukan.."Gintoki menyahut. Hijikata menatapnya kaget.

"T-tapi Gin-"

"LAKUKAN!"

"Baiklah, suster persiapkan semua. Kalian semua silakan keluar " Sougo menarik Kagura keluar, gadis itu sedikit tidak rela meninggalkan Gintoki. Shinpachi, Otae, dan Kondo mengikuti. Hijikata menatap Gintoki, Gintoki mengangguk.

"Tunggu kami, Hijikata."

.

.

.

"Giroo-chaan~ sini sama mamih~" seru Kagura sambil mengambil bayi imut berambut silver dalam pelukan berusia 6 bulan itu tertawa saat Kagura menciumnya.

"Dia bukan anakmu, _china._ Tapi kalau kau mau kita bisa membuatnya." Sougo datang lalu mencubit pipi Giromi mendengus lalu menendang Sougo.

"Diam kau _hentai!"_ desis Kagura.

"Waahhh, Giro makin besar ya." ucap Shinpachi saat melihat Giro, di belakangnya Kondo dan Otae menyusul.

"Yo Toshi, kami ingin melihat Giro-kun."ucap Kondo. Hijikata tersenyum.

"Dia sehat-sehat kok."Otae mendekati Giro yang di peluk Kagura.

"Mudahan kau tidak tumbuh jadi pemalas kayak Gin-san." ucap Otae, Hijikata tertawa.

"Tak terasa ya, sudah 6 bulan berlalu."lanjut Otae.

"..ya. Gin-san gimana kabarnya ya?"tanya Shinpachi.

"Yah seperti itulah."jawab Hijikata sambil tertawa.

'Sreegghhh'

Gorden pintu dapur tersingkap memperlihatkan sosok Gintoki yang datang sambil sedang memakan Parfaitnya.

"Hoy.. Apa maksudmu, hah!?" ucap Gintoki sambil memasukan sesendok parfait dalam mulutnya. Hijikata menarik Gintoki mendekat.

"Yah kau tidak berubah walaupun sudah punya anak." ucap Hijikata. Gintoki memutar bola matanya bosan, Hijikata tertawa lalu mencium pipi Gintoki.

"LAKUKAN DI KAMAR BOGEH-Hueeekkkh!" teriak mereka. Gintoki dan Hijikata tertawa.

Yah ini Gintama, akhirnya mereka hidup bahagia walau berakhir gaje begini.

.

.

.

END

..

* kasus di mana kalo nggak sadar akan kehamilan, maka perut akan tetap datar dan saat sudah tau kalau dia hamil, maka perutnya akan membesar seperti halnya orang hamil, dan ada terjadi.

.

.

Hai, Saya Sasha T^T

Ini fic pertama saya di fandom Gintama.

Dan ini fic exchange with Hijikata Rinki! Karena dia suka HijiGin dan Aku suka SouKagu maka terjadilah tukaran fic :'v

Hwueeeeee T^T Maaf kalo jadi Super Gaje! Ini dibuat ngebut #elusihbanyakbersantai

MAAF! BENAR-BENAR SAYA MINTA MAAF!

Dan jika berkenan, RnR please!

Sasha TsunDo-S


End file.
